


[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死 番外篇②

by Holothurian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holothurian/pseuds/Holothurian
Summary: •双宫北，治和侑都爱着北•ABO私设如山，不科学，部分设定有借鉴参考另一位双子北写手太太•罗密欧与朱丽叶的番外篇•他们很好很好，崩坏和OOC属于我•以上ok请继续





	[HQ][双宫北][ABO]罗密欧与朱丽叶，或者，爱与死 番外篇②

宫侑对蛋糕只有两种印象。  
一种是漂漂亮亮看起来很好吃的，一种是烟熏火燎焦黑一片就像空难现场的。  
前者是店铺里买的，后者是老妈亲手做的。  
据说他们的老妈兰质蕙心，高中时代就是家政课上的明星学生，唯独在蛋糕上折戟。每次烤蛋糕大则是灾难，小则是事故。  
奇怪的是烤肉没事，烤曲奇也没事，唯独烤蛋糕永远大失败。  
刚刚懂事的宫侑还跟宫治讨论过这到底是什么情况，他的想法是老妈可能被诅咒了。希腊神话里不是有个叫什么什么的女人，据说比女神还擅长纺织，结果被女神变成了蜘蛛吗，老妈说不定也遇到了同样的事情。他一边说，宫治一边流口水，念叨着如果老妈变成了蛋糕好像也不错，那么大一块蛋糕可以吃好久好久。  
那时候他就知道宫治是个食物面前无亲情的混蛋了。  
亲眼目睹老爸哭丧着脸吞下老妈亲手烤的生日蛋糕，强忍肠胃痉挛也要说好吃的样子，宫侑确认了两件事情。  
第一，老爸对老妈是真爱。  
第二，他们过生日的时候，哪怕撒泼打滚也要求父母在外面的店铺里定蛋糕。  
厨房向来是老妈的王国，除了揪着他们的耳朵让他们帮忙刷碗以外，不容他人入侵。  
所以，像今天这样穿着围裙站在厨房里，面对各种锅碗瓢盆，对他们来说还是挺新鲜的体验。  
感觉和家政课完全不同呢！  
宫侑东看看西摸摸，而宫治已经本能地抓起能吃的东西想往嘴里送。  
「等蛋糕做好再吃会更好吃。」  
北信介端着洗好的水果走到他们身边，说。  
于是宫治不情愿地把东西放回去了。  
就像是安排每天的社团训练一样，北前辈一项一项有条不紊地完成调配原料的步骤。宫侑着迷地盯着他们的恋人。手指很漂亮，手腕很漂亮，脖子很漂亮，认真的样子也很漂亮，熟练又潇洒的动作就像厉害的魔法师在施法一样。  
北前辈把容器递给他，手把手地教他接下来的一步步应该怎么做，直到他演示无误才去处理别的事情。他的身体记住了恋人教给自己的全部，做得分毫不差。但他的眼睛，他的心，依然全神贯注地盯着那个人。  
想和北前辈做色色的事情。  
东京之行让他们最喜欢的运动从排球变成了排球和做爱。  
虽然宫治常常指责他喜新厌旧，但他觉得这纯属对方污蔑。  
对宫侑而言这个时间上的事物分为两种，无趣的和有趣的。无趣的事情哪怕做一次也嫌多，有趣的事情做多少次也嫌少。他们喜欢尝试新鲜事物是因为不尝试根本不知道这件事情有趣与否，如果无趣自己当然不想再多瞥一眼，但如果有趣的话当然要抓住不放。  
就像打排球。  
就像和北前辈做爱。  
宫侑对东京那群医生的印象挺不错的，因为医生告诉他们最好定期交换体液，如果不能定期交换体液反而是需要吃药或者打针。他一直美滋滋地以为定期做爱算是遵照医生的嘱咐，结果被宫治特别不合时宜地说「接吻也算交换体液啊」。  
因为有医生开具的证明，所以无论是师长也好身边的朋友也好，都默认了他们三人交往的事情。他和宫治都很开心，北前辈却有点担心。  
「我不希望你们有太多的束缚。」  
这样说着的北前辈，似乎对他们怀有愧疚之情。  
「才不是束缚呢！」  
「……不是束缚。」  
他们同时开口。  
就像每天定时定量的体力训练不是束缚，而是为了打好排球的必要锻炼。定期亲吻，定期做爱，也只是他们对北前辈的爱中自然而然的一部分。  
他们恨不得每天都和北前辈亲热，就像他们恨不得每天去学校不用上课全在打球一样。  
「但是，我们才刚刚开始交往。作为你们的恋人，我会好好努力。不过，我……可能不像你们期待的那么有趣。」  
「恋爱又不是北前辈一个人的事情！」  
他冲动地喊道。  
恋爱是三个人的事情，只靠一个人当然没法让恋爱变得那么有趣。就像打排球一样，如果打了一场很糟糕的比赛，全队人都逃不掉输球的责任。  
「交给我们吧。」  
宫治说，表情倒是像模像样。  
「我们会让北前辈觉得和我们恋爱是一件很有趣的事情！」  
他不甘示弱地说。  
如果这段爱情让北前辈觉得不有趣，一定是他们的技术还不够好，他们会用最快的速度变强！变强！变强！  
幸好这种情况没有发生。  
迄今为止他们已经交往了两个月又十九天，爱情让他们愈加兴致盎然。  
有趣的事情会随着次数的增加而越来越有趣。不太会打排球的时候他们就觉得排球很有趣了，而会打排球之后随着越打越好也越来越有趣。和北前辈做爱也是同样的道理。渐渐熟悉恋人的身体之后，他们感到北前辈越来越有魅力。  
正当他想入非非的时候，北信介走到他身边，探头查看他搅拌的情况。  
肯定是完美无缺！宫侑洋洋得意地想着，却听到对方用疑惑的口吻说道。  
「侑，你为什么不用电动打蛋器？」  
「诶？」  
「我刚才跟你说了，就是放在那边的那个。」  
宫侑隐约记得北前辈跟自己提起过那个，可他望过去的时候只看到兄弟认真切水果的背影。似乎是注意到了北前辈的视线，宫治不情愿地让开位置，电动打蛋器才出现在他的视野中。  
这个混蛋绝对是故意的！  
宫侑怒火中烧地想。还没等他开口，宫治就抢先解释。  
「侑是二传手，他也就手上的力道还能看，所以想亲自动手搅拌。」  
「是这样啊……抱歉，打扰到你了。能在做家务的同时锻炼手部力量，不愧是侑呀。」  
「真是的，北前辈，不要这样夸奖我呀我会害羞的！」  
他开心地回答，竟然忘记要朝故意挡住电动打蛋器的兄弟发火了。  
等宫侑想起来的时候已经晚了。电动打蛋器被北前辈拿走打发奶油了。北一边观察奶油的情况，一边告诫正在切水果的宫治。  
「水果我有多准备一些，你可以吃，但吃掉的部分不可以超过总量的一半，否则原料会不够用。」  
听到这番话，兄弟的后背明显僵硬了一下。宫治扭过头，脸上难以置信的表情就像在说「北前辈为什么会知道」。  
「你是白痴吗！对着镜子照照你自己嘴边红红绿绿的一片啊！」  
宫侑咆哮道。  
见过偷吃的，没见过偷吃得这么蠢的。就算手上的动作快到晃出虚影，嘴边的罪证可是清清楚楚呀！  
红的是草莓，绿的是牛油果。  
「侑，你这边已经可以了，搅拌得很不错。」  
北前辈从他手里拿走容器，塞了一盆新的给他。  
「还有一份，这份是加草莓粉的，跟刚才加抹茶粉的一样处理就好。」  
「……是。」  
就算他是个指卧撑达人，搅拌太多手还是会累的。可面对北前辈充满信赖的目光，他只好硬着头皮答应。  
可恶，早知道就选切水果的工作了！  
望着优哉游哉把切好的水果块装盘的宫治，宫侑愤愤不平地想，浑然忘记不久前是他主动抢来这份能让北前辈手把手教导自己的工作。他把容器里的混合物当成兄弟的蠢脑子，恶狠狠地搅拌着。  
直到蛋糕做好以前，他都会当一个认真勤奋的乖宝宝。宫侑本来是这样打算的，然而计划赶不上变化。放进烤箱烘烤的抹茶味蛋糕胚散发出香甜的气味，飘散在空气中。他们不约而同地吸着鼻子，而这股香气刚好是从北前辈那边传过来。  
嗯，还要加上甜甜的奶油味儿。  
北前辈调制的奶油差不多大功告成了，呈现出丝绸般柔软润滑的光泽，不知为何显得相当色情。不知不觉间他就碰到了恋人的肩膀，而宫治更不要脸，直接迈开脚步走到北前辈的另一侧，就这样把对方挤在两人中间。  
「北前辈甜甜的……」  
他卑鄙无耻的兄弟不问自取，一口叼住恋人软绵绵的耳垂，两排牙齿轻轻咀嚼。  
「软软的，又有弹性，好像水信玄饼。」  
「混蛋治！你别捣乱！快放开！」  
宫侑生气地喊，却没敢说自己这么火大是因为被对方抢先一步做了他想做的事情。北前辈白里透红的可爱耳垂就这样明晃晃地出现在他眼前，尝起来肯定比刚出炉的蛋糕还好吃。他舔了舔嘴唇，假装自己已经舔过了恋人的耳垂。  
「要尝尝奶油吗？」  
北前辈好像无意惩罚治的冒犯之举，宫侑顿时觉得自己亏大了。那个人用食指挑起一小块奶油，伸向宫治。送到嘴边的食物岂有不吃之理？他的兄弟立刻放开耳垂，一口咬住恋人的手指。莫非是调虎离山之计？宫侑心不在焉地想着，抓紧机会咬住恋人另一侧的耳垂，细细地吮吸着。  
好吃！真好吃！  
无意计较这一瞬间就像被宫治附体的感想，宫侑简直激动得快要泪流满面。和细腻的耳垂相比，蛋糕的颗粒感简直太粗糙了。如果一定要形容，就像是布丁那样柔软润泽的口感，不小心就会滑入喉咙。  
「侑，你也想尝尝奶油吗？」  
北望向他，用另一只手的食指挑起差不多大小的奶油，递到他面前。宫治依然咬着北前辈的手指，就像狗狗叼住磨牙棒不放，反复咀嚼舔舐。他当然舍不得松开耳垂，可北前辈漂亮的手指加奶油同样极具诱惑力，让人难以抉择。犹豫片刻，宫侑还是张开嘴，舔了舔恋人指尖的奶油，然后把整根手指含进嘴里。  
好甜，好美味。  
吮吸着恋人的手指，就连唾液也开始发烫。奶油太软了，手指的关节太硬了，但平均一下就是舔舐恋人肌肤的美妙触感。他想象着北前辈赤身裸体的模样，抓着打蛋器的手停了下来，而抚摸恋人的手动了起来。  
手腕也好手臂也好，脖子也好胸口也好，想让北前辈全部变成自己的东西。  
隔着长长的老牌的围裙，他想摸恋人的乳头，却先摸到了恋人的心跳。他是全国高校No.1的二传手，手指的灵敏度当然也是首屈一指，很快就判断出北前辈的心跳比平时快，平均每分钟快了将近二十下。  
一个荒诞的念头从手指跃起，以高台跳水的姿态蹦进脑海，他脱口而出。  
「北前辈在和我们调情吗？」  
说这句话的时候，他的舌头还挂在恋人的指尖。  
「是的。」  
北前辈毫不犹豫地承认了。  
「我不太会调情，如果做得不好还请见谅。」恋人认真说着，就像在和监督说明自己发球的力道尚待提高，「我会继续练习，提升自己的调情技巧。」  
「这样已经很棒了！超诱人的！」  
宫侑真的很想就地扒光恋人的衣服证明对方的调情有多么成功，而行动胜过言语的宫治已经解开北前辈围裙的绑带，试图把手往裤子里伸。  
「再等一下。」  
北拍了拍治的手背，治便乖乖停手。  
「要等多久呀，北前辈？」  
宫侑觉得自己大概能等，可跃跃欲试的小兄弟不太愿意继续等下去。  
「大概还要五分三十九秒。」  
北报出一个有零有整的数。如果说等个五分钟十分钟他还能理解，可这三十九秒是怎么出来的？宫侑满心疑惑，转头便看到了烤箱上的数字。  
「等抹茶的蛋糕胚烤好之后，要把这个草莓的蛋糕胚放进去烤。我们可以妥善利用等待第二个蛋糕胚烤好的时间。」  
恋人一本正经地说，伸长脖子望了望他搅拌的情况。  
「侑，你这边还不行，再匀速搅拌五分钟。」  
无论是主将命令还是主厨命令，总之，听北前辈的话肯定没错。  
宫侑用打蛋器使劲搅动，脑子里想着不久后在恋人体内搅动的感觉。  
最开始交往的那段时间里，他们以为北前辈会秉持「是什么事情就该在什么地方做」的原则，总是老老实实地和恋人滚床单，最多也就是滚个地铺啊榻榻米啊。但后来一次意外的迫不及待让他们发现，其实北前辈在性爱方面没有那么多规矩。只要锁好门不影响旁人，他们想做什么想在哪里做都可以。  
因为北前辈的父母长期外出工作，婆婆也有自己的社交圈，所以北前辈的家里常常处于无人打扰的状态。从玄关到厕所，从客厅到卧室，他们把能做的地方坐了个遍。有一次甚至偷偷摸黑在院子旁边的走廊上做，捂住嘴巴不能出声的状态特别刺激，至今仍让他心心念念。  
厨房大概是仅存的例外。  
北前辈使用厨房的时候往往会用到刀具或者灶台，出于安全考虑不许他们随便胡闹。但今天不一样。北前辈刚说他们可以利用烘烤的时间，宫治就用不可思议的告诉把刀具全部洗好整整齐齐放回柜子里，比抢最后一块炸鸡还快。剩下的只有一些圆滑的瓶瓶罐罐，蛋糕啊奶油啊水果啊更是不足为虑，甚至可以增加情趣——如果北前辈允许他们浪费食物。  
宫治手上不停，眼睛盯着北前辈调配并装好五种颜色的奶油，下体则像被高温烘烤的蛋糕一样不断膨胀。  
当倒计时到三十五秒的时候，北前辈告诉他已经可以了，从他手中接过容器。北前辈用了额外的两分十七秒，把混合物倒进另一个模具里，再把烤好的蛋糕胚拿出来，把新的放进去烤。热腾腾的香味爆炸的瞬间他也快要爆炸了。若非担心北前辈会被烫到受伤，他早就冲出去把恋人就地正法。  
宫治眼疾手快地从裤兜里掏出小瓶装的人体润滑剂。即使是宫侑也不知道孪生兄弟是何时把这东西塞进口袋的，不过以那个混蛋的变态程度天天随身鞋带也不是没可能。他从治手里抢过那个小瓶子，治难得地没和他计较。等北前辈关好烤箱门，电子数字开始跳动的时候，他的食指已经迫不及待地钻进恋人体内。  
人体润滑剂化开的触感黏黏糊糊的，和掺和了鸡蛋清的面粉很像。他把中指也挤了进去，发现北前辈比他想象的还要湿漉漉。两根手指的搅拌很快就响起咕啾咕啾的水声，恋人轻轻的呻吟就像甜美的奶油。  
「北前辈好像也很兴奋呢！」  
他兴致勃勃地说，爱抚恋人发烫的臀部。  
「因为……你们很性感呀。」  
北前辈侧头望向他，眼神一触即燃。  
宫治不容分说地抓住恋人的下颌，对准嘴唇啃来啃去。他看到自己兄弟的舌头围着恋人的舌头热舞，不甘示弱地掏出自己的凶器。  
「认真制作料理的你们……非常性感……」  
勉强摆脱治的啃噬，北前辈说道，一半像感慨，一半像呻吟。他抵住恋人娇嫩柔软的部位，正准备一鼓作气插进去，对方却用湿润的眼神说出了不解风情的话语。  
「我还没洗澡，你们会介意吗？」  
「没问题。甜味很好吃，但北前辈本来的味道才是我最喜欢的。」  
就像要证明自己的话语，宫治伸长舌头，津津有味地舔着恋人的喉头和锁骨。  
「那么，我就把北前辈干到不会再担心这个问题吧。」  
他咬住恋人美味依旧的耳垂，凶狠地耳语。阴茎插入的瞬间，他就和北前辈如胶似漆地粘在一起。曾经被囚禁在裤子里的苦闷通通化为甘甜，涨得他浑身发痒。  
在恋人体内纵情跃动的感觉特别舒服，比连续得分还要爽快。他不像宫治那样顾及分寸，但恣意妄为的结果也不错。怒涛般的攻势让北前辈喘息连连，大汗淋漓。有时恋人会喊出他们的名字，有时恋人的声音断成不连贯的音节。  
他知道自己可以对北前辈为所欲为，光是这个念头就让他激动不已。  
宫侑坚信接连不断的粗暴冲撞可以让恋人连续高潮，事实也是如此。他喜欢北前辈被逼迫到极限的诱人模样，宫治也喜欢。当他的顶撞让恋人快要忘记呼吸的时候，他的兄弟干脆地扒掉北前辈挂在大腿上的裤子，半跪在地上开始给对方口交。治吃得很贪婪，他干得很贪婪，激烈程度不分胜负。快乐挤满心脏的瞬间，宫侑渴望更加紧密的拥抱，把恋人整个裹进自己怀里。他心里只想着北前辈，在北前辈体内射了出来，把自己全部献给北前辈。  
「真快呀。」  
站起身的宫治说道，舌头意犹未尽地舔着唇角沾到的精液。  
喘个不停的宫侑很想在兄弟欠揍的脸上狠狠打一券，可他舍不得怀里瘫软的恋人。北前辈靠着他的胸口，双腿和后辈都在颤抖。  
「北前辈，不要在意侑那个早泄的白痴。」治一边说一边吻着恋人的脸颊，竟然还留下了浅浅的牙印，「我会让北前辈很舒服的。」  
「到底谁把北前辈干得更舒服」，这是两兄弟争论已久的问题。  
但是这个问题不会有标准答案。  
因为北前辈早早便给出了回答。  
「我喜欢侑，我喜欢治，我爱着你们两人。我是个贪心的人，所以我最喜欢和你们两人做爱，缺一不可。」  
所以，他们的争论只能是毫无意义的拌嘴。即使如此，谁都不想认输。  
宫侑扶住北前辈的腰，协助自己的兄弟从正面上他们的恋人。他向来认为自己的床上技术就像排球技术一样胜过宫治，但不可否认被治那家伙侵犯的北前辈看起来特别美味。叫声也好表情也好，美妙到引人犯罪的程度。  
外面是汗水，里面是精液，北前辈的整个身体都被他们弄湿了。宫侑专心致志地舔着滚过恋人脸颊的泪水，逮住空隙便吻上北前辈的唇。舌吻，长长的舌吻，完全不顾孪生兄弟的不爽。濒临高潮的北前辈吻起来格外迷人。睫毛上挂着的泪珠滴在他脸上，柔软火热的舌头融化在他嘴里，撒娇的示弱的吮吸般的吻，引出恋人只属于他们的缠绵悱恻。他勾住了北前辈的舌头，脑子就像飞起来一样轻飘飘的。  
「……时间差不多了。」  
等治在恋人里面舒舒服服地射完，北前辈挣扎着说。烤箱上的倒计时已经归零，烘烤一个蛋糕胚的时间还不足以让他们把恋人干到神志不清。宫侑不情愿地嘟囔两句，去找干净的毛巾帮恋人擦身体。他不过离开短短的半分钟，宫治那个混蛋居然搂着北前辈亲个没完，光是当着他的面就吻了足足五分钟。看着北前辈被吻到近乎窒息的样子，他差点又硬起来。  
「你们先去洗澡。你们的居家服在我的衣柜里，记得擦干身体穿好衣服，别感冒了。」  
北前辈接过毛巾，气喘吁吁地说，尽量保持声音的稳定。  
「我先清理一下这边清理，再把烤好的蛋糕、水果块和奶油都放到客厅被炉那边。等你们洗完澡，在两层蛋糕之间夹上水果，中间和外面各涂一层奶油，然后按照你们喜欢的样子裱花就好。」  
「嗯。」  
「好的！」  
宫侑兴冲冲地回答道，望着白色的黏液从恋人内部拉出丝线，又滴落到大腿上，朝着膝盖流淌。  
一旦想到恋人做准备的时候体内盛满他们的精液，蛋糕的香味仿佛也变得性感起来。  
「看样子，你们并不介意呀。」  
就像猜透他们脑中的想法，北前辈说道。  
「不如说这样更好呢。」  
「没错！」  
一人一次根本满足不了他们对平安夜的期待。  
他们一点也不介意圣诞蛋糕里夹杂着性爱的味道。不如说他们极度渴望性爱的滋味，越多越好。

「to be continued」


End file.
